


Enjoy your stay

by longhairshortfuse



Series: One Shot Wonders [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from the same prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thegodofthewanderers said "enjoy your stay" Cecilos

Carlos walked out to meet Cecil, hugged him, kissed him and took his bags.  
"I am so happy you came back!"

Cecil grinned, hugged and kissed back.  
"Neat! I mean... Oh I can't believe the first thing I said to you after weeks apart was 'neat'. Ugh, so lame. I rehearsed all kinds of speeches up here." Cecil pointed a forefinger to his temple. " 'Neat' was not one of them."

Carlos laughed. "Honey, we are sharing the same part of the space-time continuum for the first time in what I know objectively to be almost two months but feels subjectively to be much longer because time passes differently for each of us. You are here. That's what matters, right?"  
"Right!" Cecil nodded and laughed. "Time drags for me too, sometimes."

Carlos turned to lead the way, Cecil skipped a little to catch up to Carlos's side on the dusty road. Carlos hoisted Cecil's bag higher up his shoulder and took Cecil's hand. He glanced round and smiled. "I really do have something important to show you. I think you'll like it. It's very scientific, although I confess I didn't make it all by myself. We can stow your stuff in my lab first."  
"A surprise?" Cecil dropped his voice lower after that squeak. "Mmm, is it pizza? tacos? Oh... you learned to make proper coffee at last?"  
Carlos laughed. "No, ha, nothing food-related, although I have been listening to _Cooking Stuff with Earl Harlan_ on your show. No, this is way better."  
Cecil stopped. Carlos felt the pull on his hand as he stepped forward and Cecil's arm-swing didn't keep up. He turned to see Cecil grinning at him.  
"Better than coffee? Are you sure?"

At Carlos's lab, where Cecil coo-ed over Carlos's newly invented gadgets, Carlos had the first part of Cecil's surprise ready. He held out a small wooden box with a black grille on the front, a long silvery antenna and two shiny knobs on the side. "I made this, it's quite easy when you know how. Turn it on, it should be set to the correct frequency."  
Cecil twisted the top knob and a friendly voice floated up from the grille.

_...and finally a shoutout to our new community's newest interloper, ha ha, of course I'm kidding, friend. He's also a radio host, like me! Isn't that exciting, listeners? Enjoy your stay, Cecil, and come get a big, warm welcoming hug from me at New Desert Bluffs Community Radio. How I wish you could all see me smile._

Cecil frowned. He turned the little home-made radio off again and put it down carefully. "You better show me the radio station. If that's the quality of broadcasting this town has to endure then I have my work cut out!"


	2. Cosleia said "enjoy your stay" Cecil/anyone

Cecil threw open the door and grinned.  
"You're here! Great. I have so many things planned we can do together. There's the Museum of Forbidden Technologies, we could go visit the Waterfront and check out all the vacant storefronts, oh! We could go to the petting zoo to see the bunnies and the wolves. You're old enough to see how nature works, right up close?"

Cecil rolled his eyes when a voice boomed out from the tan corolla parked out front. A man emerged, carrying a suitcase.  
"No way! Cecil, the petting zoo is fine but you can't take her to the museum! That stuff is just ordinary objects hidden and mislabelled to make gullible people think--"  
"Fine, what _ever_ Ste-ee-eve. You think you know what's best for your stepdaughter but--"

A shrill voice cut off the argument before it got any further.  
"Dad! Uncle Cecil! Sitting right here. Stop talking over me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions about what I want to do and where I want to go. Okay?"  
Cecil bit his lip and looked at the scowling child.  
"Sorry, Janice, Of course I'll take you wherever you want to go. Want to come and see my booth? You can be my intern when I have to go to work."  
Steve tightened his lips and shook his head, out of sight behind his stepdaughter. "Honey I'm sorry too. I'm gonna miss you! Hope you enjoy your stay with Uncle Cecil."

With a wave, Steve was gone. Cecil ignored his buzzing phone, sure it was Steve calling whilst driving to give him a list of instructions for how to look after his niece. He beckoned Janice through to the kitchen and stared into the neglected abyss of the fridge.  
"Have you eaten? Want lunch?"  
Janice nodded. "Yeah! Can we go to White Sands for ice cream?"  
"Before lunch?" Cecil frowned.  
Janice grinned. "Yeah. Or instead of lunch." When immediate agreement did not come, "Dad says I'm not allowed."  
Cecil flashed a smile. "Sure! Get in the car. We can go to the museum after if you want but you're probably too old for the petting zoo."  
Janice laughed. "Great! I don't really want to go either of those places, Uncle Cecil. Will you take me to visit Uncle Carlos instead?"


End file.
